Training
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -AU oneshot- Two young heroes hone their skills once again by training together.


**Hey everyone!...I totally did not expect to publish anything...In fact, after I published my last story I had the worst case of writer's block and school and work have left me exhausted again...I had zero drive for writing but then I found this piece of work...This fanfic was from 2 years ago and now I just randomly finished it.**

**I honestly thought I would never finish anything Disney related...It's hard for me to write...Especially crossovers...But I'm glad I finished this. (eventhoughitsucks) Hercules is my favorite Disney movie and favorite movie and general...Yes I ship Hercules with Mulan...For many reasons...However this fanfic came out more platonic...I'm ok with that though.**

**Disclaimer(s): The following characters belong to Disney, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Hercules, Mulan, Belle, and Aladdin, just returned from the marketplace and back to Mulan's home where Hercules and Mulan hoped to do some training. They stopped inside the horse stable where Mulan's parents suggested Hercules put Pegasus in. But Pegasus neighed in disagreement as Hercules tried to drag him in while the others watched a bit helplessly.

"Whoa Pegasus! I know you're not any average horse but we should respect the wishes of the people who live here," Hercules said.

Mulan walked up to Pegasus and stroked his head. "Don't worry, there are plenty of friends here you can talk to," she smiled at the majestic creature.

The horses in the stable though gave Pegasus wide looks. Hercules and Mulan both worked together to put Pegasus safely inside the stable. They both smiled when everything seemed in order. "So, how about that training?" Hercules asked.

Belle and Aladdin finally walked into the horse stable. Belle was partly focused on a book and Aladdin held a basket of fruit in his hands. His pet monkey Abu sat on Aladdin's shoulder and stared at the fruit with big eyes of anticipation.

"Are you sure you two want to practice fighting with each other? I would love to share this wonderful story of The Legend of Zelda with you two." Said Belle.

Aladdin placed a free hand on Belle's shoulder. "Ah Belle, let these two have their fun, you can always talk about the story with me." He smiled at her, and she gave a sly smile back. Abu's eyes widened by the way Aladdin and Belle interacted with each other.

Hercules smiled at his two friends, "Mulan and I haven't used our skills on the battle field for months, I wouldn't want us to get rusty."

Mulan gave Hercules a friendly punch on his muscular arm, which caused him to smile at her. "Don't go easy on me, alright." She said.

"A true hero excels his limits," Hercules said with pride.

Belle happily turned the pages of her book and stop at a picture of Link. "Just like Link!" She said.

Aladdin and Abu stared at the picture of Link and then at Hercules. Link looked calm and Hercules looked upbeat.

* * *

Hercules and Mulan decided to train inside the chicken coop while Aladdin, Belle, and Abu spent time outside. Sure there were chickens inside but there was plenty of space. The chickens sat near the walls of the coop and watched the two heroes as they warmed up.

Mulan was stretching her legs on the ground and Hercules was cracking his knuckles. Before heroes train they must work out.

"Rule #95, concentrate," Hercules said as he flexed his muscles.

"Hyaah!" Mulan yelled as she gave Hercules a sneak attack by swinging her foot at Hercules. But he deflected it with his fist.

Hercules gave a sly smile to the girl who smiled back while making a fighting stance.

"Hmmmmm, rule #96." Hercules dived in and tried to grab Mulan's arms but she back flipped over Hercules and out of the way.

Hercules was dumbstruck, "Aim."

Mulan giggled.

"Try to catch me," said Mulan as she cartwheel flipped across the coop.

Hercules blinked a few times. "You know I can Mulan, I have the speed of a god." He twiddled his god-like fingers.

"I just can't use that speed right now because of my strength," he said.

Mulan giggled, "Here, follow me." She put her hands in prayer form and closed her eyes.

Hercules didn't do anything, he just wondered why she was meditating in place right now.

**"Calm yourself and focus,"**Mulan sang in a soft tone.

Hercules blushed slightly, but he quickly imitated Mulan.

**"You may be very strong. But you must learn to tame your strength, or else be proven, **_**wrong."**_

Hercules breathed, he was a bit more relaxed now.

"YAH!" Mulan cried as she kicked his stomach and caused him to fall on his back with a groan. One of the chickens walked closer to Hercules head and pecked his orange hair.

Hercules pulled himself up and stroked the top of his head. "Very clever," he remarked dryly.

Mulan made a quick bow and giggled again.

Hercules smiled and playfully charged towards her, "Come here!"

Mulan deflected his hands with her fist, his hands were trying to grab hers again. Hercules blinked and his hands rolled up into fists as he tried to strike his friend. But Mulan deflected the hits.

Except with each strike he missed, Hercules decided to hit with more force, and with Mulan's movements accidently striked hard in her stomach area.

"AHH!" She yelled as she spiraled backwards for a few seconds until her back crashed into a wooden beam, the chickens cried in fright and some of them swarmed.

"Mulan!" Hercules cried in worry as he dived toward his fallen friend who was currently rubbing the back of her head where it hurt.

Hercules quickly checked to see if she was bleeding and then looked back at her pained and dazed face. "I'm sorry! I should've been more careful!"

Mulan growled, "Don't be, I told you not to go easy on me."

Hercules pumped the ground. "But I'm _a god! _I will be much stronger than you no matter how much you train."

Mulan brushed it off at first, but then gave a groan of realization, and turned away from her friend.

Hercules placed his hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't make you any less of a hero, you saved China."

Mulan swiftly flipped her black hair towards him. "You saved the world!"

Hercules frowned, but he gently stroked the younger girl's cheek and she accepted it.

"I will never be stronger than you," Mulan said softly.

The orange haired young man continued stroking her cheek, "I'll…" He placed his free hand on her shoulder. "I'll be the missing strength you need, I promise."

Mulan opened her eyes in realization, of how strength is usually doubled.

The short woman jumped up and wrapped her arms around the muscular man, in response his face turned beet red. "I guess I needed that." Mulan said.

Hercules cleared his throat, "you always gave the best hugs." He returned the hug with his strong arms.

Mulan's smile widened at the strong man's gentle embrace.

Meanwhile near the river Belle and Aladdin continued to talk about the book.

"So, did Link and Zelda get married? And did Link gain Zelda's riches and luxuries?" Aladdin asked.

Belle smiled, but also rolled her eyes. "The story left what happened to Link in Zelda in terms of relationship, up to interpretation. I personally saw no romance in their relationship, nothing wrong with a merely platonic relationship."

Aladdin sighed, "What a bummer, he must be missing out."

Belle shook her head in disagreement.

"The rush of burning love, hopefully Herc and Mulan will feel it for each other soon." Aladdin threw his hands up.

Belle laughed, brushing off what Aladdin said as silly. "Oh you."

* * *

**So yeah...Romance hinted here and there...I was originally going to have Mulan give Herc a smooch but I felt that would be too forced...I like this better.  
**

**Hopefully some of the people who follow me are Disney fans...Anyway I hope you guys enjoy...This is Emiko Gale saying good night!**


End file.
